


Honeysuckle Nights

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Other, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Megan arrives at Honeysuckle Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Honeysuckle Academy” was written along the archway below it the silver letters read, “Open Hearts, Open Doors.” Megan looked around, the campus was lush with green, almost inventing anyone to spend a lazy day in a grassy patch and watch the river idly flow by. She stepped through the archway and noticed there were no roads, as far as the eye could see everything was a carpet of grass. This is Magen’s first day to Honeysuckle Academy, she looks around and takes the charm of the place in, inhaling deeply.

“Well, first things first,” Megan declared, “I need to find my room.”

“Excuse me,” Megan looked to her left, she saw a blonde Woman about her height walking towards her, “excuse me, are you Megan…” The girl paused and felt around in her blue dress, looking for something. She took out a note, “Megan Robinson, sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay. I am her.” Megan answered.

“Yea, great, finally found you.” The blonde smiled, suddenly her face changed, “Oh, so rude of me. You have no idea who I am… Elizabeth Williams but please call me Liza, a pleasure to meet you. ” Liza reached her hand and Megan shook it.

“Thank you, Liza,” Megan said, “could you please help me?”

“Sure, anything you need” Liza smiled.

“I need to find my room, I’m new here and the acceptance letter said…” Megan paused for a moment, she took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. “I have no idea how to read this, Triangle I K?” Megan tried hopelessly to pronounce the symbols.

Liza started laughing, and took the note in her hand, inside “Δ Ι Κ sorority” was written. “That’s Greek,” Liza explained, “You read it Delta Iota Kappa, it a sorority here in Honeysuckle Academy.”

“Thank you, could you please direct me there?” Megan asked.

“Better, I’ll walk you there and show you around. This is why I knew your name, I was sent to pick you up from here, so you won’t get lost.” Liza explained.

“Great, you also live in Delta Ioba Chipa?” Megan asked.

“Delta Iota Kappa,” Liza giggled, “and I do.”

Megan raised her hand for a high five, “Put it there, sister!”

Liza glared at Megan, the girl’s long chestnut hair was braided, she looked like a teenager, “How old are you, Megan… Academy here, right?”

“Oh, sorry…” Megan said and lowered her hand.

“Please follow me,” Liza instructed and the two started walking away from the main building. Every now and then Liza would stop and show Megan where the facilities were located. “Do you know why Honeysuckle Academy has no roads?” She shot a trivia question at Megan.

“Because the grass here is amazing?” Megan gave it a shot.

“True but not the right answer, Honeysuckle’s motto is Open Hearts, Open Doors. The academy believes that if you follow your heart you have no needs for roads.” Liza explained.

The girls walked on and on, Megan started seeing a strange flower growing almost at every corner. The plant had bright green leaves and a wonderful yellow flower. Liza noticed Megan saw the plant, “Those are honeysuckles, the campus is flooded with them, that is why this place is called Honeysuckle Academy.”

“Does the name mean anything?” Megan wondered.

“It sure does, Megan. If you drink the nectar it tastes like honey,” Liza explained, “Well, here we are Megan, welcome to the Delta Iota Kappa sorority dorm.”

Megan surveyed the sorority. The building was a 3-story modern house in the middle of nowhere. Around the house was a ring of trees and a few patches of honeysuckle. On the front of the house, in gold letters, were the letters Δ Ι Κ.

“We have a small initiation you need to undergo before you enter,” Liza said.

“Is it going to be humiliating?” Megan asked with fear, “I won’t degrade myself…”

“Chill Megan, this is Delta Iota Kappa, not some trashy Sorority,” Liza said and walked onto the wooden porch of the house. Megan saw a white double door, as she followed Liza.

“This is the door to Δ Ι Κ,” Liza said in a dramatic voice, “Only those who fit may enter, Megan Robinson, do you fit?”

Megan had no real honest answer, “Yea… I guess.”

“Please sign your name in the book,” Liza pointed to an old notebook sitting beside the door, next to it was a pen.

Megan picked it up and opened it, it had 3 signatures under the title “Futanari members.” Megan scribbled her name too, “How did you know I was a futa?” She wondered.

“Silly, don’t you know what Δ Ι Κ sorority is all about?” Liza marveled, “it’s a sorority for futanari, we are the only futa exclusive sorority in the U.S.”

“Are you a futanari too Liza?” Megan was baffled, even though Liza’s massive breasts were apparent she showed no sign of a cock or balls.

“What do you think the dress is for Megan? You’re no different than me, you just use a skirt instead of a dress.” Liza explained, “Well, anyways, welcome to Δ Ι Κ, you passed the initiation ceremony, come inside and meet the girls.”

As the twin doors opened Megan saw the living room. The room was spacious and inviting, everything white and slick. Magen noticed the kitchen at the back as she walked in.

“welcome to your new home Megan,” Liza invited her as they walked to the center to the room, “we have all the facilities on site, kitchen, bedrooms, shower, toilets and high-speed internet. Anything a girl would need, and it is all ready for grade 3 futanari.”

“Wow,” Megan’s voice was full of shock, “This must have cost a fortune, Liza, why would you invest in grade 3 futa equipment?”

“Silly question Megan, because we have three here who are grade 3.” Liza answered and added, “by the way, what grade are you Megan?”

“I’m grade 2, I’m 12 inches but my cum output is high,” Megan admitted.

“Did the new girl arrive?” a soft voice came from Megan’s right. She turned her head and saw a staircase leading up.

“Yes Jennifer, come and meet her, and call Amanda down as well.” Liza answered the call, “Well, get ready to meet the girls.”

“Can’t wait,” Megan said anxiously. She looked at the flight of stairs when, to her amazement, a Skin colored mess started appearing. It moved down but did not touch the stairs themselves, instead, hovering a few inches above. As more and more of the mess entered the living room Megan realized what it was, a monster cock of epic proportions. The head entered the room followed by a shaft, the thing was thicker than Megan’s waist.

After what looked like over 2 feet of cock Megan noticed a pair of smooth, pale legs, the owner of the cock entered the room, she had purple hair and a wide smile on her face, her hazel eyes glistened as she noticed Megan. She was wearing only a black t-shirt that struggled to contain her enormous breasts.

“Megan, please meet Jennifer Jones,” Liza introduced the owner of the monster rod.

Jennifer walked over and reached her hand for a shake. Her cock mere inched from Megan, she could feel the heat radiating from it, “Pleasure to meet you, Megan” Jennifer smiled.

“Ammm, pleasure to meet you too Jennifer,” Megan said and shook her hand, “Love what you did with your hair.”

“Thank you but that’s my natural color, part of being me,” Jennifer said and reached for her cock, tapping the pulsating beast.

“So, that is the new girl,” another voice came from the stairs.

“Please meet Amanda Moore,” Liza introduced the owner of the voice. Amanda most striking feature was her burning red hair, her long smooth hair ran down her back. She was fully clothed in a dress not unlike Liza’s, but white. As Amanda walked downstairs Megan saw her cock, it was ridiculously long, spanning all the way upstairs as more and more appeared from upstairs. As she reached Megan Amanda’s cock was still upstairs, “Pleasure to meet you, Megan, hope you like it here.” She said in a calm, almost sedated voice. Megan noticed that while Amanda’s cock was super long, it was about as thick as hers, about the thickness of a fat soda can.

Liza took charge again, “Okay, well, now that you meet everyone-“

“What do you mean everyone? You said there are three grade 3 futa here,” Megan interrupted, “I understand that Amanda and Jennifer are grade 3 but where is the last one?”

Liza went silent. “Liza is also a grade 3 Megan,” Amanda explained, “She might not look like it, but she is one of the world’s biggest producers of cum.”

Megan looked at Liza and understood how rude she was, “I am so sorry Liza, my sincerest apologies.”

“It’s okay Megan, you had no way of knowing, might as well show you…” Liza reached down and pulled her dress up, exposing a cock that dangled below her knees, “I never know how long my orgasms will be or how much will come out, but we can talk about that later right?”

“Right,” Megan agreed, “Thank you for being so patient with me,”

“Sure thing, Megan,” Liza smiled again, “Shall we show you around the house?”

“I’d love tha-“ Megan was cut as the door buzzer rang loudly and someone started banging on the door.

“Open up, I know you’re there!” Came a demanding feminine voice.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, quietly discussing who should answer the door. Liza, being fully dressed, was the chosen one. She walked over and opened the door, on the other side was an Asian looking woman, she wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Mostly an ordinary woman with brown hair, except for the fact she was mostly covered in streaks of sticky white fluid. “Hello,” Liza welcomed the woman hesitantly.

“Fuck your hello freaks,” The woman raised her voice, “Which one of you fuckers owns this?” she pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal a very long cock, it span from her hand all the way to the ground and slithered to someplace Megan couldn’t see.

Megan was mostly shocked, but the other girls seemed less troubled by this turn of events. “Not this crap again…” Amanda whispered, “It’s mine, did it do something against your will?”

“Yes, your cock fucked me without my consent,” the woman accused Amanda.

“You are lying miss,” Liza commented, “I know Amanda very well, she would never do something like that.”

“Well,” the girl looked at Amanda, “Apparently you don’t know your bitch of a friend all too well blondie, look at me, I’m covered with her cum.”

Jennifer intervened, “Please watch your language lady, no reason to treat us like that.”

“Well bitches, I’ll tell you what I’ll do with a group of freaks like yourselves.” The woman took over again, ignoring Jennifer, “You have two options, either I go to the police, or you help me stay quite…”

“Let me guess,” Liza giggled suddenly, “You want us to pay you…”

The cum covered girl chuckled, she took the cock in her hand and started slapping it around with her free hand, “You got that right freaks, 10 grand by tomorrow night.”

Megan was overwhelmed by the turn of events, the futanaris around her exchanged looks among themselves, they seemed strangely calm.

“Please let go of my cock, you’ll regret hitting it like that,” Amanda asked nicely, this only made the woman slap faster, “I think you have about 20 seconds to stop…”

The woman went on and on, “I warned you,” Amanda said as all eyes turned to the girl holding Amanda’s snake. Without any warning the girl’s face was covered with cum launched from Amanda’s tip, another burst, then another, strands of cum left the tip and covered the girl with a fresh coat of cum. The girl dropped the cock to the ground, it landed with a wet thump and slowly crept away, leaving the cum covered, stunned girl behind.

“Told you to stop, bitch,” Amanda commented, her red hot hair exposing her emotions, “Even though my cock is almost a 100 feet long, I feel it. I felt how you kissed it, how you grabbed it and inserted it into your filthy snatch, I felt each of your 11 orgasms, I felt it all. Even the unexpected cumshot, I felt that almost 10 minutes ago when it left my sack!” Amanda tapped her hand against her balls.

Jennifer made her way to the door, her giant cock shadowing everything around her, “We have one like you every week girl,” she pressed her cock against the shamed girl, “You think a futa is easy prey, well, unlucky for you we aren’t!” Jennifer flexed her cock against the girl, it was so big she was shoved out of the house and lost her balance, falling on her ass.

Liza rushed to the door, she crouched beside the defeated girl, “Listen to me, you made a mistake, leave now and we won’t bother you again as long as you leave us.” The girl looked into Liza’s green eyes, understanding she lost, “Hurry up, I don’t think I can hold her long, she didn’t have sex for over a decade!”

And with that Liza got up, grabbed Jennifer, got inside and slammed the door behind them. A muffled scream and the sound of shoes running on the wooden porch were heard immediately after.

Liza and Jennifer giggled, Amanda joined. Megan was surprised by the sight, “Do you get that a lot?”

“About once a week,” Liza explained, “we made a routine for such events as you can see, they think they can blackmail us…”

“We have a few rules here Megan,” Jennifer explained as she arranged her purple hair into a ponytail, “We never accept rape, always ask for consent. We don’t have sex amongst ourselves and we except and protect each other.”

“Wow, I can totally live with that…” Megan admitted.

“Great,” Amanda said as she hugged Megan, “You are welcome to join our house.” Jennifer and Liza also hugged Megan. 

“Once a week we meet on the roof Megan, we talk about our lives and share our experiences.” Liza explained, “I am sure you have a million questions and tonight is that once a week, care to join us, Megan?”

“I’d love that,” Megan smiled at the girls.

“Well everyone,” Liza started concluding, “see you on the roof tonight for a fiery midsummer night, Megan, come with me, I’ll show you around and we’ll talk with the faculty staff so they get to know you.”

And with that, Megan and Liza left the Δ Ι Κ sorority house to contend with formalities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night at Honeysuckle Academy

Megan and Liza walked back from the main building. Liza made sure the tour through campus was extensive yet adapted to Megan’s needs. There was a lot of paperwork to fill but Liza helped Megan and three hours later the two were done.

“Phew, hate this part,” Megan sighed.

“Tell me about it, a true nightmare. Lucky we have to do this only once a week,” Liza agreed.

“What!” Megan shouted, she didn’t care about raising her voice, there was nobody around for as far as the eye could see, “No way, I am not doing that again, let’s head back and sort this shit!” Megan already stopped and turned before she caught sight of Liza.

The futa was red in the face, but not with anger. As if a dam broke inside Liza, she started to laugh her heart out, gasping for air.

“You tricked me, didn’t you…” Megan asked, understanding the context.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Liza admitted, “you only have to do this once, when you arrive.” Megan was not offended and joined Liza, both laughing on the way back to the dorm.

When they arrived back at the house the others were in their rooms. Megan did catch a glimpse of Amanda’s cock slithering around the house before going out of a window. Liza walked Megan upstairs and showed her the rooms. At the end of the corridor was a blue door, the name Megan was written on it in cursive letters.

“Welcome to your room Megan, this space is a hundred percent yours.” Liza introduced her.

“Thank you, Liza, I can change it any way I like?” Megan wondered.

“Sure, just don’t take down the walls please, my room is next to you and I admittedly like my privacy,” Liza explained and both girls giggled at her joke.

Before Liza left she stopped at the door and looked back at Megan, “We have a meeting tonight, on the roof… Would you please join us?”

“I would love that” Megan agreed.

“Great, I’m so happy you’re here, I’ll pick you up at nine, okay?” Liza seemed really content with Megan’s compliance.

“Sure, thank you Liza” she finished with a smile and started unpacking and fitting the room to her needs.

Three hours went by in no time and the moment Megan finished her shower and got dressed she heard a knock at the door, “Megan, it’s me, Liza, are you ready?”

Megan opened the door to find all three girls crammed in the hallway. Amanda’s cock peeked from her skirt and ran in the direction of the stairs, Liza was also in a dress but Jennifer was only wearing a shirt, her monster cock erect.

“Sorry you have to see this Megan,” Liza explained.

“It’s okay, it’s only natural right?” Megan wondered.

“I already like her girls,” Jennifer said with a smile, “she understands I have no control over my erections…”

“Well,” Amanda interrupted the conversation, “Shell we go?”

The girls all agreed, and the convoy started moving. There was another staircase at the start of the hall, it was hidden behind a door Jennifer opened. The girls went up and to Megan’s surprise, they reached another door.

“Welcome to our haven Megan,” Amanda welcomed her and opened the door.

Megan was shocked by what she saw. Before her was the whole campus and surrounding woods, just a little below the top of the house. the floor was padded with artificial grass and in the middle of the huge roof was a fireplace with couches and beanbags around it. everything was organized and Megan understood the girl cared about the place, investing a lot to keep it clean.

“Take a seat, girls,” Liza instructed as she approached the campfire and got it started, at first a small flame that grew and wormed the girls in the chilly night air. Jennifer and Amanda took opposite sides and Liza sat next to Amanda. All the girls signaled Megan to sit next to them but in the end, Megan parked her soft ass next to Jennifer.

“Another night, girls, are you ready?” Amanda wondered, “I think people wrote to use again.

Liza nodded and took out her phone, “Right, we have two users who had questions.”

Megan didn’t understand what was going on, “What questions? What are you talking about girls? What users?”

“Oh, we didn’t tell you, Megan,” Jennifer explained, shoving her rod out of the way so she could look at Megan, “We have a blog, it’s a very simple thing, people ask questions, we answer. You don’t have to take part of course, but it does present our sorority in a good light when people get to know us better.”

“And every now a then someone is kind enough to donate some money,” Liza added, “we use the money to keep the house going.”

“Okay, you got me interested, I’ll tell you that,” Megan took out her phone, “How do I find the blog?”

“Simple,” Liza explained, “it’s honeysuckle-sorority.blogspot.com” 

Megan punched in the address, “Wow,” she said, “You put a lot of work into it. there is a profile for each of you.”

“True, everything to explain to the world we are just humans at the end of the day,” Amanda added.

“PR is everything in this day and age Megan,” Jennifer moved her giant erection around to look at whoever was talking.

“Will I also get my page and questions?” Megan wondered.

“Yes,” Liza answered, “But only if you want it.”

“I’m not sure yet,” Megan was hesitant, “is it okay if I just watch tonight?”

“Yea, sure.” The girls agreed.

“Okay,” said Jennifer, “With that out of the way, will you do us the honour, Liza?”

“With pleasure,” the futa smiled, “The first question if from an anonymous user who wants to know about you, Amanda.”

“oh, me?” Amanda said coyly “well, ask away…”

“The user wants to know how was puberty like for you?” Liza recited the question.

“We’ll… that’s about 6 years, I had ups and downs, like any teenager, your regular bookworm.” Amanda tried to dismiss the question.

“Nice try Amanda,” Jennifer cut her, “But you’re not getting away so easy… tell us some more…”

“Oh, okay Jennifer,” Amanda thought for a few moments, “I started growing and never stopped, I grew about 20 feet a year, it was impossible to hide…”

“So how did you manage?” Megan asked, “I mean, you have a grade 3 cock, how do you deal?”

“I hid, girls… I hid away” Amanda explained, “I, you know I love my books… I would just stay in my room, leaving the window open and read books, my cock would go out… that is how I experienced the world during puberty…”

“Sounds sad,” Liza admitted.

“It was, but at the same time it was the only way to deal, and believe me my cock could deal.” She patted the snake that slid off the roof, “Had so much sex with girls without even meeting them.”

“Sounds like a recipe for disaster,” Megan pointed out.

“Sometimes it was, like when I fucked a police officer,” she admitted

“You fucked an officer?” Liza looked shocked.

“Yea, she asked for it, literally, I never rape.” Amanda detested the idea of rape, “But turns out sex in the middle of the street gets you a lot of attention, and not the good kind.”

“Went to jail?” Jennifer asked.

“No, never,” Amanda was shocked by the question.

Megan was fascinated by the talk, but Liza intervened, “We have to read the next question, Amanda, will you do us the honour?”

“Sure,” Amanda said and looked at her phone, “Well, this is a bit strange, this is one user with three questions, how about we each ask you one?”

“Sounds fine by me,” Liza consented.

“I’ll go first,” said Jennifer, “how long and thick are you around?”

“Amm…” Liza mumbled, “I… I don’t know… “

“No lies here, missy,” said Amanda, “you measured us all…”

“Okay, okay,” Liza faced the question, “I am 18 inches long and as thick as a half a gallon bottle.”

Megan looked shocked, “I never would have guessed a girl like you had a cock like that Liza.”

“Thank you, Megan, I had no choice in the matter though.” Liza looked a little sad for a moment but smiled again in an instant.

“Okay, my turn,” Jennifer said, “how much do you cum? use whatever measurement you find comfortable…”

“Like a lot of things in life, the answer is complicated, but we are talking about a gallon at least, the sky is the limit…” Liza explained, “I have no control over how much comes out…”

“Last question Liza, ready?” Megan wondered.

“Yes, go for it…” Liza encouraged her.

“How often do you cum?” Megan fired the question.

“As unoften as I can…” Liza said, her voice lowered. For a moment the only thing that made a sound was the crackling fire. Jennifer, Amanda and Liza did not speak, instead looking at the pitch-black sky above them.

“I don’t understand, is something wrong?” Megan wondered.

“This topic is a little sensitive with Liza…” Amanda tried to fend off the question, but Liza stopped her.

“No, she should know,” said the futa, “I have no control over my orgasms, that is what makes me a grade 3 futanari, Megan.”

Jennifer spoke in her place for a moment, “She just came out of an orgasm last month… It lasted four years.”

“Four years?” Megan marveled, not believing what she just heard.

“Yes, I came for four years straight,” Liza explained, looking Megan in the eyes. “Day and night, nonstop cum flow. I have zero control over how long I go or when to stop an orgasm. I lived in a nightmare those past four years… But that is done, I am trying to look at the brighter parts of life now…”

“Oh, sorry to hear that Liza, could you please explain a little?” Megan consulted the futa.

“I ejaculated over 20 thousand gallons over the four years, enslaved to my body… it all started as an innocent fuck, we did it in my room and I lost myself…” Liza looked depressed for a moment, “I suddenly realized I was cumming, and it was great, for the first three hours…”

“How did you girls react?” Megan wondered.

“At first it was great, the peak of sex. But as time went on I realized what I did. Don’t get it wrong, my partner was thrilled at the gallons flowed into her and inflating her belly past nine months pregnant… But I was realizing this is a big one…” but suddenly she looked happy, “But that is behind me, and as long as I don’t cum I’ll be fine, right?”

“Right!” Both Amanda and Jennifer agreed.

“So, this is what you girls do here every night?” Megan wondered.

“Pretty much,” Liza summed the whole thing, “They ask, we answer, and we process our experiences here, no judgment, just sharing.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Megan laced her fingers behind her head, looking at the sky, “Can I be part of this?”

“You mean you’ll join the blog and answer questions?” Liza asked, she was on the edge of her seat.

“Yep, what can go wrong?” Megan answered.

“Here?” Amanda took commend ass all girls took in the starts and the smell of honey filled their noses, “nothing can go wrong here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask the girls questions, they will answer in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about the girls? Ask questions in the comments and the girls will answer in the next chapter.


End file.
